fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Water Ballet
Water Ballet (水舞; Mizumai) is a Caster Magic and an advanced version of Dance Magic, practiced and perfected by the Shakiri. By performing complex dances, the user attunes their body and soul to their own magic; then modulates their magic to the rhythm, which grants the power to use many types of spells as long as they dances perfectly. Description Contrary to its name, Water has little, if nothing, in common with Water Magic, at least in most of his applications, with Water Magic and similia. The term used as a metaphor by the Shakiri to indicate the state of mind and body the practitioner must attain to perform this magic, which must be "fluid, terse, and completely open to the magic of music". As such, Water magic is an incredibly difficult magic to master, requiring top notch coordination, grace and flexibility peaking the human limit. Shakiri have developed this magic as a religious ritual, but as time passed own it mutates in martial art/magic style of both enthralling beauty and incredible effectiveness. To start this Magic, the user first must dance on certain "rhythms" each of them highly expressive of peculiar emotions or different state of beings; the. Beginners needs to hear different musics to acquire the necessary levels of concentration, though a master can perform Water Ballet by simply recalling the music within their own mind. When the practitioner starts to dance, they must first of all reach a state of near-total relaxation, an almost meditative trance when relieve every tension in their body. Once the user completely surrenders to the music, it must attune their own magic to the dance until it start to "vibrate" at the same rhythm of the music. This state requires even more peace of mind, as magic cannot be forced to adapt to dance, but must be "gently pushed" until the ballet becomes part of the very user. Practitioners who have perfectly synchronized their own magic can performs spell by dancing, and, since the rhythm of dance can be so different, there is virtually endless amount of different magical effects they can conjure. While enormously versatile and potentially very powerful, Water Ballet relies on the skills and state of mind of the user, as well as the rhythmic nature of the dance. If the user makes a single mistake during the execution or stops dancing, the magics will cease to to have effect. Enemies which have grasped the dancing patterns of Water Ballet users may also predict with the user's next move and try to break their own flow. Spells Syria Spells * Bewitching Cobra (欲望のコブラ; Yokubō no kobura): Syria performs flexuose, round movement, articulating her torso and hips in a seductive manner. A soothing iridescent aura, will arouse from Syria's body, stronger as the dances progresses, emitting an aphrodisiac scent sweet as those of the most delicious fruit. Those who will see and smell the aura will be more and more allured by the performance until they enter in a state of trance and bliss, when nothing else matters. In that state, Syria can easily slip near them and deliver a finishing blow while their guard is down. It takes an incredibly strong will to resist this magic, and even the most brazen warrior eventually succumb to it as the power Bewitching Cobra grows with time. The only way to resists Bewitching Cobra, aside of having powerful defensive magic, is to interrupt Syria before the dance takes a toll for her audience, something which is not that difficult actually, since Syria's movement are required to be slow, open and wide. The seductive aura will dissipate the moment Syria stops dancing, but its side effects may linger on for a bit, depending on the power of the spell and the mental fortitude of the affected. Syria probably employs mostly during her performances, as it is to bewitch and enthrall her audience without falling; she would also try to Bewitching Cobra to enamor her opponents enough so to win without fighting. * Hyper-flexing (屈曲以上; Kukkyoku ijō): Syria contorts herself rhythmically, freeing herself from any single tension. Once her body is nearly 100% relaxed, Syria direct the flow of magic via her dances to heighten her incredibly high flexibility beyond human limits. Syria is skilled extra joints on her limbs or tripling the joints she already has, or even going so transforming her flesh and muscle in a rubbery mass. Syria's "body of rubber" is capable of feat impossible for normal human: she is able to attack or defend from unpredictable angles, stretch her body like a sludge to avoid incoming blows or even coiling her own limbs against any opponents. The twisting power of this technique is still somewhat limited though, as she cannot elongate her limbs for more than a few meters or stretching her whole body thinner in a significant manner. Unlike some forms of Elastic Body Magic, the power and the length of each of her movement is dependent on the momentum she gathers before each. * Rising Swan (ライジングスワン; Raijingusuwan): ''Syria dances freely and gracefully like a ballerina, letting any burden slip aside. In turns, her body becomes almost weightless, some much that she can float and dance midair. By gently pushing aside the air with her legs, she can stay afloat for much longer time and direct her movements with the delicacy of a willow caught in the wind. Rising Swan can be powerful enough to even negate the effects of Gravity Magic, but Syria must maintain a completely free state of mind and body to perform it properly. * '''Haka of the Mountain' (山の暴動; Yama no bōdō): One of Syria most overly physical spells, Haka of the Mountain is vigorous and grounded, the exact opposite of Rising Swan. Syria assumes a robust posture "roots" her weight into the ground until she becomes one with it, borrowing his strength and stability. Syria barely changes her position during her dance, rhythmically shouting, snarling and stamping her feet. This is easily Syria most stationary dance, but the mobility she sacrifices is rewarded with being at the peak of her vigor. Considering her demure temper, this is the one of the dances Syria finds herself more uncomfortable to perform. ** Shockwaves: '''After gathering tremendous powers from within the earth, Syria deliver shock waves of unthinkable power for a woman of her size and meekness, either by shouting or stamping her feet. Her roar can be so powerful that the can easily pushes crowds or men aside and deafen them, while a single stomp from her could break concrete or even demolish small, wooden houses. ** '''Earthly Sense: In a similar vein to practitioners of Sound and Earth Magic, Syria can perceive the smallest vibrations coming from the ground for a tens of meters and perceive anything standing on the ground within that radius. This spell is particularly useful for Syria, as it allows her to compensate for her lack of range by pinpointing her opponents and blasting them with shock-waves from afar. However, Syria admits that her technique pales in comparison with real masters of Earth Magic, and is much more easily distracted by the rumors above and the shouts she herself need to make to keep the Haka working. ** Enhanced Durability: Due to the rigidity of her muscle and the firmness of her posture, Syria own endurance skyrockets to immense extents. Syria can withstand capable of destroying buildings, putting her on the same level as the "average" S-Class fighter Mage in terms of durability. Such durability is proportional to the level of stillness and equilibrium she maintains with the ground below, so much that Syria needs to make small movements as possible to enjoying it to its full extent * Elusive Wanderer '(とらえどころ放浪; ''Toraedokoro hōrō): Syria performs fast steps, gradually increasing the speed of each move and speeding up the rhythm. As the dance accelerate, Syria speed is further and further increased not her movements becomes a little more blurs and each new step generates an afterimage of her. Essentially, Elusive Wanderer is a form of High Speed magic, or better a yet a rhythmic increase of the user speed which can be accelerated or slowed down, but the dance flow must the kept at pace or the accumulated momentum will be dissipated in a moment. Syria itself comment how this dance style is particularly difficult to master, and even some of the most skilled Shakiri dancers struggle to concatenate fast steps with effective choreography, and a single mistake may results in the user damaging themselves in grievous ways. Nevertheless, Syria seems to have reached incredible precision with such art, moving at an astonishing fast rate while delivering fluid and impeccable precise blows with her blade. If Syria reaches an incredible level of speed, she may may perform what is considered a fac-smile reduced Earth with breathtaking speed and finishing her enemies in single stroke, faster than heartbeat. * '''Paso Doble (二段階; Nidankai): A advanced form of style, where Syria visualizes a partner performing with her, then, after completely clearing her mind, conjures a particularly powerful Thought Projection, called "Doble", which like Siegran for Jellal, is capable of interacting with the physical world to an extent. The "Doble" will react and fight according to how Syria dances and how she directs it in her dances, either mirroring her moves like in a group dance or completing them, acting as her dance partner. Either way, the "Doble" will act as an excellent support for Syria, both in dance performances and battles, where the two flawlessly coordinates their movement and cover each other perfectly. Because the Doble is essentially a Thought Projection, it becomes "solid" only when interact with objects: otherwise, each physical attack and most magical will phase through it. Despite being incredibly useful, Syria finds this spell incredibly physically and mentally taxing, ever for a clone which halves the magical power of the user; she takes so much energy at maintaining and guide the Doble that she cannot properly synchronize with her own magic, being thus unable to perform any other water Ballet as long it is active. Trivia * This article got approved by Perchan. Category:Caster Magic